Lily vs The World
by MegaBellatrixFreak
Summary: The title is kind of random, but basically it's about Lily in 5th year. She hates James Potter and the world annoys her a lot of the time. Written in Lily's POV. Please read and review!


**I just love Lily and James, so I decided to write a story about them, in Lily's point of view. It kind of has no plot, so I hope it can turn into something. I really hope you like it, especially because I wrote this mainly out of my love for the books and a little bit of boredom. **

**Enjoy!**

"James Potter, if I have to tell you one more time to stay away from me I will curse you into oblivion!"

I practically spit in his face I was so angry. In fact, I would have if we weren't in a crowded Common Room filled with eager gossipers.

"Aw, come on, Evans, I just want to go out-"

"And I just want to tell you no," I answered coldy. "So leave!"

He walked away, snitch in hand, hair messed up, back to his best mate, Sirius Black, who patted him consolingly on the back.

Honestly, they thought they were so smart! So cool! Right. James Potter's mind was a shallow pool of fantasy. Since when was messing up your hair to impress girls cool? Since when did stealing snitches from the Quidditch captains make you cool? Since when did cursing people like poor Severus Snape make you cool? And on what planet does anyone get the impression that I would want to go out with James Potter?!

Sure, sure, he was handsome, and as far as _they _knew, they were cool, but why would I want to date a conceited git like Potter? He's been begging for me to go out with him for the past few months.

No way.

That was the answer every time but he keeps trying. Maybe I would give it one thought, if he hadn't made such a fool of himself in earlier years. He did practically all the same, rotten things.

We used to be friends, believe it or not. But that didn't turn out well at all, for many reasons. One, because teachers kept asking _me_, the responsible one, to restrain him from doing the things he did. Two, I couldn't restrain him from doing what he did. Three, James's conflict with Severus made things difficult, since I was great friends with Severus. And four, it grew to a point when I could stand it no longer.

So now, we were in 5th year, and he thought that now that we were older, I'd like him more.

Not a chance.

Did he really not know how idiotic he was? How stupid? How UNcool? No. Because once again, in Potter land, the world revolves around Potter.

"Lily," said my best friend, Alice, "how much longer are you going to put up with this? You should go see a teacher or something."

"Excuse me?" I contradicted her. "'put up with this'? I'm not putting up with anything!"

She frowned. "Maybe that was the wrong choice of words. But you really should do something more about him. I mean, words can only hurt an arrogant toe-rag like Potter to an extent. He knows that you're never going to do anything about him, so he'll keep at it until you do. Stand up for yourself, Lily! Don't let him stomp all over you!"

"I am NOT letting him stomp all over me!" I argued.

"If you say so..." she smirked and walked away.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. She was impossible! I was not letting him stomp all over me. How many notable insults had I used on Potter in the past? And how many more precious insults had I saved up to use on him in the future?

I was standing up for myself! How dare anyone say differently? I will NOT, under any circumstances, give in to James Potter, and I will NEVER let anyone tell me I did!

Oh, and if you hadn't already noticed, I have a _slight _anger management issue.

Since I was standing there fuming, with many people watching me (looking rather ridiculous, I imagine), I stormed dramatically toward the girl's dormitory.

Once inside, I was greeted by the friendly faces of Lydia, Violet, Molly, and Anabelle.

"Hey, Lily," said Lydia, a tall, nice, intelligent girl, who usually gives me good advice. I didn't answer her, and instead stormed to my bed.

"Man, what's got her down?" I heard Molly whisper to Anabelle. Molly was a good friend of mine, but could get really irritable, and that sometimes got me irritable. Anabelle, a usually quiet but sometimes wise-cracking, was also a good friend of mine.

"Nothing," I snapped.

"Uh, oh," said Lydia. "What did Potter do this time?" Violet, who was a kind and caring girl, and who was best friends with Lydia, giggled.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I answered. "He's just really bugging me."

Violet stopped giggling and looked at me. "Lily, you're a mess."

Seeing as that's not exactly the nicest thing you expect to hear from someone, I sat up in indignation. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Vi shrugged. "You need a vacation or something. You can't keep going on about this like it's nothing! You _need _to do something about him and take a break from all that stress."

"What are you, a therapist?" I muttered.

"Violet's right, Lils," Lydia interjected. She snapped her fingers like she had an idea. "I know! You can go see that Snape character! You're friends with him right? And you haven't talked to him in a while. Plus, I'm sure you're getting bored of us."

She was talking about Severus Snape, a somewhat weird-looking (but very nice) boy who is often bullied by Potter and his cronies (yet another reason to dislike Potter). Severus and I were great friends. He was the one who told me I was a witch before I'd ever heard of Hogwarts. From that point on, we were friends.

"I'm not getting bored of you," I told them. "And besides, he's probably hanging out with those goons Mulciber and Avery. He probably doesn't want to be with me right now."

One of the things I disliked about Sev was that he had started hanging out with, in my opinion, evil people since he became a Slytherin.

"Please solve this problem now, Lily," said Anabelle.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, flopping back down and shoving my head into my pillow. "I wish everyone would stop telling me what to do! Alice keeps saying the same thing too! And I repeat, I have everything under control!"

Silence.

"If you have everything under control, then why did you storm in here like your head was about to explode?" asked Anabelle calmly. Everyone stared at her.

"Ugh!" I cried again, unable to think of an answer. Everyone giggled.

We were quiet again for a few minutes, and then heard something from downstairs. Something that sounded oddly like James Potter singing me a love melody.

"Po-tter," I muttered angrily, squeezing my pillow. Everyone burst out laughing.

My name is Lily Evans. I am a straight A student who is loved by teachers. My best friends are Alice and Severus. I hate James Potter.

These are my chapters.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Please review and give constructive criticism! **


End file.
